Through the window
by ninjaofthelibrary
Summary: Few days before the wedding, everyone were busy, except Emmett and Jasper, They were bored. And we all know that it's not a good thing when Emmet is bored. Jasper and he decided to steal stuff from Bella's room while she was packing for honeymoon.


Through the window

Emmett pov

Only few more hours 'till the sunset. I gasped sitting on the couch. Today was a sunny day and I was bored most of the time. Edward was hunting so I didn't have opportunity to tease him. Alice was all in wedding preparations, so there was no use from her. I was watching TV, but there was nothing on. Today I watched at least fifteen baseball games. Carlisle and Esme aren't fun at all, so there was no use from them just like Alice. If not less. There was only one left. Jasper.  
"I have to check if Bella have already packed." Alice was thinking out loud, but that wasn't unusual for her.  
And then it came to me! A smile spread all over my face, and Alice immediately turned towards me.  
"Emmett" she said my name with a threat.  
"Oh, come on, Alice. It's just a little prank." I was begging her.  
Alice gasped. "Okey, but don't you dare screw something up or you will regreat it!" She was threating me again.  
"Don't worry." I said shaking my head off.  
Alice looked at me with suspicion in her eyes. "I'll pretend that I belive you."  
"Oh, come on Alice! Jasper will go with me." I said pointing at him.  
"Really?" she looked at me.  
"Really?" Jasper asked me.  
That vampire sometimes can be really stupid. It must be Alice's influence on him.  
"Of course! There is no fun when you are the only one laughing." I smiled.  
"You do understand that I don't know what are you talking about?"  
"That makes it much more interesting."

"Why are we in front of Bella's house?"  
"I already told you."  
"You are serious about stealling from Bella? Like we can't afford all that."  
"But there is no fun in that! By the way, we have to see Bella's face when she realizes that her stuff are missing." I told him with a big smile on my face  
"Oh that! But why?"  
Sometimes Jasper is so stupid and he doesn't get anything! "Because I'm bored! Now, get ready."  
He rolled his eyes, but he listened to me. We hid and we were waiting until nightfall and moon appeared.  
From the tree we could see into Bella's room.  
When the night fell, light was turned on in the room and we could hear Bella breathing. She was looking at the books on the shelves and then she took _Wuthering Heights_. She was holding that book in her hands while she was making some space in the box. At that moment phone rang in the kitchen and Bella ran down to get that call (considering how fast she can ran because of her clumsiness) and she left book on the floor.  
"Now is our chance. I will go first." I told to Jasper. Quickly I rushed into the room through the window, took the book from the floor, and then got out of the room.  
"What is that?" Jasper asked me when I appeared again standing next to him.  
"That's a book." I responded to him.  
"I can see that, Sherlock! Which one?"  
"Psst, It doesn't matter. Just shut up and enjoy the show."  
Bella came back into her room looking more confused than usual. Bump on her head showed that door hit her.I quietly giggled while expecting what will happend next. She bend down toward the floor and confusedly noticed that the book is gone. She shruged and continued putting other books in the box.  
Jasper giggled. "She looks completly lost."  
"And that's only the begging." I promised to him. "Do you know how to imitate Alice?"  
Jasper frowned. "You know that Alice doesn't like when I do that!"  
"Oh come on! Just for today. And Alice doesn't have to know."  
"Fine." He agreed. "What's your plan?"  
"You're going to call Bella pretending that you're Alice and tell her you have to go shopping or something..."  
"Why don't you call her?"  
"Because Alice is your wife and you know her better than I do, and you imitate her better."  
"Maybe it's better that you hide her books somewhere in her room so that way Edward won't be able to blame us and Bella won't be able to find them anyway." Jasper suggested.  
You know very well that he will read it in our minds."  
"It doesn't metter"  
Jasper took his cellphone and called Bella's phone. Bella droped her hairbursh which she had in her hand and rush down again.  
I quickly hid her hairbrush in the closet and messed up few things.  
I hurried back to hear the conversation between "Alice" and Bella.  
"Hello." Bella answered tiredly.  
"Bella, it's Alice. I'm just checking how is your packing going." Jasper said imitating Alice. If I wasn't a vampire, I wouldn't know the difference.  
"Good, I guess." Bella responded.  
"Okey, just keep up. And don't forget things that I gave to you. And hairbrush, in the hurry people forget on such things" Jasper continued speaking imitating Alice's voice.

"Sure Alice. Bye." In Bella's voice you could hear that she was even more exhausted.  
Jasper hang up and we both had conspiratorial laugh.  
When Bella came back in her room she confusedly look where her hairbrush supposed to be.  
"I'm that much forgetful or I'm going crazy!" she said for herself, and Jasper and I couldn't resist anymore and we laughed out loud.  
Bella looked through the window trying to find us. "Emmett, I don't know where you're exactly, but I know you're out there!" she quietly said with anger in her voice.  
"Ups, busted!" I whispered to Jasper and then we laughed out loud again.  
Then suddenly Jasper silnted "It seems like Edward is coming."  
I also stopped laughing. "Damn it, well, time to go."  
Jasper nodded.  
I was finally in front of Bella. "Hi Bella, It was pleasure messing with you."  
"Damn vampires." she mumbled.  
"Your fiancé is one of them, did you know that?" I asked her with a smile and quickly put her book on the windowsill.  
"Get lost." Now she was angry.  
Jasper and I went home smiling.  
When we were in front of the house Jasper stopped and looked at me.  
"Do you think that Edward will ever forgve us?" Jasper asked smiling.  
"No way." I said and laughed again.  
Suddenly Alice appeared on the door with hands on her hips and she had that look on her tiny face. "Jasper, Why did you imitate me when you called Bella? You know that I hate when someone does that!" She was furious.  
"Shit!" Jasper was scared and he started running and Alice went after him.  
Then Rosalie appeared on the door and she looked at me suspiciously. "Have you had something to do with this?"  
I smiled.  
Rosalie frowned. "That's what I thought."

* * *

Please review :)

Thank you Katarina for translating my story 3


End file.
